Para poder tocarte…
by Esciam
Summary: Un final como esa historia se merecía, gracias a la visita de, en cierta forma, la hermana mayor de Pushing Daisies: Amelie.


¡Hola, Markelo y todas las demás personas!

Gracias por estar leyendo pero, antes de ir a lo que vinimos, hay que decir lo que hay que decir:

**Disclaimer: **Ni "Pushing Daisies" me pertenece (Esa gran serie, tan hermosa, tierna, colorida y bizarra le pertenece a Bruce Cohen, Bryan Fuller, Dan Jinks, Barry Sonnenfeld, Brooke Kennedy que la produjeron) Y tampoco, "Amélie" me pertenece, ya que esa le película tan hermosa, y positiva y tierna, le pertenece a Jean-Pierre Jeunet  
y Guillaume Laurant; que hicieron su guión. Lo siguiente fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro y porque me encantó las dos.

Y lo que sí me pertenece es lo siguiente:

OoOoO

**Para poder tocarte…**

**I**

Ned tenía 29 años, 14 meses y 21 días de vida cuando al "Pie Hole" entraron dos personas con grandes sacos negros como sus guantes. Los gorros de sus gabardinas sobre las cabezas, junto a gruesas bufandas (amarilla brillante la de la persona más baja, verde la de la más alta) escondían sus rostros. Se tomaban con fuerza de una mano y alrededor de ellas, Ned pudo sentir y oír, aunque era verano; una ráfaga fría se coló junto a ellos a su local, como si esas ropas invernales trajeran consigo al clima idóneo para ellas.

Las campanillas de la entrada dejaron de replicar; pero ni Ned, Chuck, ni Olive y mucho menos Emerson Cod volvieron a moverse de sus posiciones estáticas en correspondencia con los intrusos.

Las personas del "Pie Hole" veían a los recién llegados; los recién llegados, sin que aún se les pudieran ver los rostros, les devolvían la mirada a los del "Pie Hole" y Digby, meneando la cola de puro contento, fue a recibir a los oscuros clientes.

Ned quiso llamarlo, decirle que no se debía tomar esas libertades pero, mientras abría la boca y tomaba aire para decirlo, se dio cuenta de que las palabras no iban a salir (como era común que no lo hicieran) y, entonces, dejó ir el aliento mientras cerraba la boca de nuevo.

Los recién llegados bajaban aún más sus cabezas mientras veían a Digby ir hacia ellos y, ante la alegría del animal, se agacharon a cada lado de él para acariciarlo con sus manos enguantadas, risas y palabras cariñosas que casi nadie entendía, pero que conocían como "francés".

Y el tiempo volvió a andar. Emerson Cod, con su acostumbrada indiferencia, se arrebujó en el sillón, levantó el periódico para seguir leyendo y tomó un sorbo de su café mientras Olive siguió su camino, les envió una sonrisa a los recién llegados y le dejó el Pie de piña a su (hasta hace un instante) único cliente.

Ned bajó la cabeza para seguir amasando y Chuck dejó de decorar sus pequeños pastelitos, saliendo de detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa; para ir hacia los recién llegados hablándoles en "francés" con gran perfección. Luego los acompañó a una mesa (Digby dando pequeños saltitos detrás de ellos), hablando animadamente con el más alto de los dos, que no era demasiado alto en comparación con la mayoría de las personas.

La pareja se sentó uno al frente del otro y se soltaron la mano antes de quitarse los tres abrigos, dos bufandas y tres guantes; dejando una gran montaña de ropa en la mesa. Cuando la más baja (que resultó ser mujer) le decía, con voz suave y baja, algo a Chuck; ésta negó y, con ayuda de Olive y su sonrisa nerviosa hacia los recién llegados, fueron a dejar todas las prendas a las perchas, que nunca antes habían estado tan llenas.

Olive les daba los menús y trataba de entenderse con las jóvenes, bajas y delgadas personas tan poco amenazantes que resultaron ser los dos recién llegados… subido en el regazo de la mujer (que seguía teniendo un velo amarillo en la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro a todos menos al perro) Digby se dejaba mimar mientras ella reía, feliz.

Ned, que veía con envidia las manos ligeramente morenas de la persona que sí podía tocar a su perro, pero con una sonrisa que decía: "Bien por ti, Digby, que con cualquier caricia eres feliz"; siguió amasando.

Chuck fue hacia él, con las manos en la espalda, una gran sonrisa y meciéndose casi como si bailara un vals. Él la miró y le sonrió su sonrisa de cariño devoto y fiel que sólo Chuck había visto en la historia de la vida. Alegre, ella le explicó:

—Nino me contó que se acaban de casar hace cuatro días y que vienen desde París en su viaje de luna de miel. Y, parte del itinerario es venir al "Pie Hole" a comer uno de tus famosos pasteles.

El pastelero asintió con un orgullo que lo hizo enrojecer y bajar la mirada a la masa que amasaba. Luego vino la extrañeza y, mientras Olive les sonreía antes de ir a hacer unas tazas de café, dándoles las espaldas; Ned se preguntó que desde cuando sus pasteles eran famosos en París. Hasta ese momento, el "Pie Hole" se mantenía en pie por unos pocos pero muy fieles clientes… y por su segundo empleo como ayudante de investigador privado.

Pero no le importó, porque eso de que vinieran desde París por su pastel, bien se merecía que fuera a buscar las fresas para hacerles su especialidad. Y, con la masa en las manos, iba a ir a la trastienda cuando paró en seco, porque una mirada lo llamó.

La recién llegada se había bajado el velo y, con unos grandes y atrayentes ojos negros, brillantes y amables; lo miraba desde su expresión interesada y un poco traviesa, rodeados del cabello negro, corto y algo alborotado. Le sonrió, decorando más su rostro con unos hoyuelos.

Y Ned le sonrió levemente.

Y los dos bajaron la mirada con infantil timidez, porque sintieron una onda emoción y alegría de verse, como si fueran hermanos gemelos y hasta ese momento lo supieron. Era demasiada emoción como para poder ver.

Y Chuck miró a Nino (un hombre bajo, delgado, con cabello y ojos café, y una expresión tranquila en el rostro; que seguía acariciando a Digby). Los dos se encogieron de hombros, diciéndose de esa manera: "Así es ella/él y así le amo".

Y Emerson Cod tomó otro sorbo de café mientras seguía leyendo el periódico, en busca de un nuevo muerto al que Ned pudiera revivir por menos de un minuto, resolver luego un misterio y poder, por fin, ganarse su salario… y no lo encontró en esa página del periódico, por lo que bufó de irritación y cambió a la siguiente.

Y Olive se dio cuenta de que no había azúcar y leche a mano, por lo que fue a la trastienda.

—J`me apelle Amélie Poulain —le dijo con voz suave y tímida, después de subir la mirada y antes de sonreír de nuevo.

El pastelero miró a Chuck, interrogante y emocionado.

—Te dijo que se llama Amélie Poulain. —le explicó ella y luego hizo un ademán, alentándolo a responderle. Ella también sintió que había algo entre ellos, algo que no amenazaba lo que había entre Ned y Chuck.

—Yo soy Ned. —le respondió este sonriendo también, pero esquivando la mirada.

Después de que Chuck le dijera a Amélie que Ned era Ned, los dos se dijeron: "Gusto en conocerte" en sus idiomas.

Amélie y Nino intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y él le asintió, dándole ánimos. Y entonces ella se puso en pie y fue hacia Ned. Los dos se veían y esquivaban miradas a la vez, sin decirse nada hasta que ella llegó y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Fue cuando usaron la voz de Chuck para hablarse:

—¿Les gusta la fresa? Por que quería hacerles pastel de fresa.

—Nos encanta la fresa. Pero no venimos sólo por el pastel.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—Creo que los dos podemos ayudarnos.

Amélie encogió levemente su hombro, sonrió de nuevo y llevó su dedo grácil y flexible hacia al lado de ella. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza ligero, lo vio de nuevo ,le sonrió más (y más hoyuelos) y tocó un pétalo de una flor muerta que estaba en un florero del mostrador… Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ned, Chuck y Emerson Cod, que había subido la mirada para buscar a Olive en busca de más café y se encontró con la flor que brillaba con luz propia y volvió a la vida, moviéndose, tomando color, expandiéndose y prodigando su aroma en agradecimiento. Y el detective se oyó decir:

—Ned.

—Sí, Emerson.

—¿Qué tal si le das la tarde libre a Olive?

—Sí… ¡Olive, —Ned veía aún la flor, como Chuck y Emerson Cod, estupefactos—, tienes la tarde libre!

Olive, en la trastienda, dejó de poner azúcar en los azucareros. Con rostro serio, caminó hacia fuera y miró qué pasaba. Las cinco personas ahí parecían estar inmersos, además de en un silencio ensordecedor, en algo muy serio pero no podía ver a simple vista.

Unos meses antes, Olive Snook se habría sorprendido con lo que veía, como hizo en ese momento; luego, hubiera preguntado que por qué quería que se fuera del local, pero esa vez sólo se lo preguntó mentalmente; y, unos meses antes, se habría preocupado y adolorido por ser ese otro ejemplo del recurrente rechazo de Ned, pero esa vez lo dejó ir, tranquilamente. Aunque siguió sintiendo curiosidad, se quitó el delantal, cogió su bolso y dijo:

—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Ned, Chuck y Emerson Cod la despidieron distraídamente con una mano, mientras los recién llegados lo hacían más animosamente y Digby, sentado dignamente junto a Nino, la miró fija pero con ternura. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, una flor a la derecha de Chuck se secó. Había pasado un minuto.

Pero sin saber todo lo que este hecho podía significar en la vida del pastelero y Chuck; Olive Snook caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque pensaba buscar a su esposo, el vendedor ambulante de felicidad y amante de los capucchinos, para ir a sentarse a ver las aves en el parque, abrazados a una banca.

Pero de vuelta en el "Pie Hole", después de que las campanitas de la entrada dejaran de repicar, el silencio se instaló alrededor de ellos mientras Ned veía a Amélie y le decía con el pensamiento lo que ella sabía que debía hacer. La chica, dejando toda sonrisa, volvió a acercar el dedo al pétalo de la flor y la tocó. Ésta se volvió a marchitar.

—Chuck… trae todas las plantas que estén vivas aquí, por favor —dijo Ned, dejando la masa en el mostrador y acercando su mano a la rosa que era todo el centro de su atención… lo cual agradó a Emerson Cod, porque él sabía que sólo había una explicación para que esa pareja parecieran ahí, buscando a Ned, aún cuando vivían en Francia.

**II**

Los hechos son los siguientes… una noche muy oscura y fría, Emerson Cod se despertó en su cama, con la bufanda a medio tejer en su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que **en verdad **había conocido a alguien que podía despertar a los muertos y matar sin querer si ese muerto duraba más de 60 segundos vivo. ¿Y él que había hecho todo ese tiempo con ese hombre? ¡Lo contrató para ganar dinero!

Emerson Cod se levantó de la cama sudando, la bufanda cayó al suelo y salió a caminar. No era que no agradeciera el dinero que había ganado con la ayuda del pastelero, y menos que se sintiera culpable por eso pero… ¿No tenía que hacer algo más? ¡No era algo tan sorprendente y… ¡Sorprendente! Como para sólo contratar al tipo y hacer su trabajo y seguir la vida tejiendo y haciendo libros que resaltaran… ¡Ned podía revivir y matar con solo un toque…! ¡Y aún podía matar sin tocar, si pasaban más de 60 segundos!

Emerson Cod caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que, mientras amanecía, vio un edificio blanco, que refulgía con la luz del sol amarilla iluminándole en todo su esplendor. Una iglesia. Una iglesia católica. Emerson Cod no profesaba ninguna religión pero, mientras subía los escalones hacia el imponente edificio, recordaba que los católicos se confesaban y que los padres no debían confesar lo confesado, además ¡Era gratis!

Fue así como Emerson Cod entró, un domingo en la mañana, al confesionario del padre Benito Benítez; un anciano moreno, bajo y silencioso; que oía todas las historias de los casos en los que trabajan el detective privado y el panadero con gran emoción: se sorprendió de Chuck la revivida y se enterneció y entristeció con el enamoramiento de esa pareja. ¡Ah! Como esperaba el anciano Benito Benítez a los domingos en las mañanas, para ver si ese señor adusto se aparecía y le contaba cómo iba la historia. Y más que ya habían muchos más en espera de ella… y perdonaba a Emerson Cod de paso, por la avaricia, su eterno pecado.

Era verdad que el padre Benito Benitez no podía contar lo que le decían a él en confesión pero, cuando iba a su propio confesionario; ese padre tampoco podía decir que él le decía lo que había oído por Emerson Cod en confesión: la historia del pastelero y su amor intocable, junto a los tan entretenidos misterios en los que se metían. Y así fue como, 57 padres, contando esas historias en sus propias confesiones, después; la misma llegaba hasta los oídos del padre Jacques Saunière, que tenía su iglesia en París, Francia y, –en el momento de los hechos–, estaba casando en un día soleado, brillante y hermoso a la preciosa y tierna Amélie Poulain con su novio de varios años, Nino Quincampoix.

Después de que los dos se dieran un beso con todo el amor que se profesaban y, mientras se daban la vuelta para presentarse como esposo y esposa a todos sus amigos; Nino cayó tieso y rápidamente al suelo, muriendo de un aneurisma cerebral.

Amélie hizo desaparecer sus hoyuelos del rostro y se agachó para ver qué pasaba con su esposo pero, cuando le tocó la nariz para conocer su respiración, pudo sentir que alguna corriente extraña y potente pasó de ella a él y Nino, estaba segura que lo vio, refulgió un poco con luz propia y dorada antes de levantarse y ponerse totalmente en pie.

Sin que ninguno de los recién casados pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, muchos o todos de sus asistentes los separaron a cada uno, preguntando qué había pasado a la pareja. Ninguno lo sabía, ni siquiera Jacques Saunière lo sabía, hasta que lo supo cuando vio al señor Raymond, conocido como "hombre de cristal", muerto pero sonriente en su silla de ruedas.

Fue cuando Jacques Saunière, sin saber cómo, lo supo y, cuando vio que los esposos por fin iban a volver a estar juntos, entre risas… se puso en medio y se llevó a la extrañada Amélie hacia la capilla, diciéndole a los demás que no lo siguieran.

Ya ahí, le dijo que tocara unas flores muertas que tenía en su oficina, ella lo hizo y… el padre Jacques Saunière, sin sentir culpa alguna, estuvo, por horas, rompiendo el secreto de confesión de Emerson Cod.

A la tarde siguiente, después de asistir al entierro del querido "señor de vidrio" y cubriendo sus cuerpos con la ropa para no tocarse, Amélie y su esposo tomaron un avión en busca del "Pie Hole", una joven intocable por su amado y un tal Ned "el Panadero", para dar y recibir ayuda en sus respetivos pero solo entre ellos, parecidos problemas.

Y mientras el avión surcaba el océano; uno a uno de los 57 padres, en sus confesiones apresuradas, daban la buena nueva para que llegara hasta Benito Benítez y este le dijera, ese mismo día en la mañana, a Emerson Cod que existía otra persona en el mundo con la misma habilidad de Ned.

Por eso Emerson Cod sabía que el que Amélie supiera de Ned era su culpa… Pero luego, se irguió y levantó la nariz, ufano… ¡Era por él que se conocían! ¡Eso terminaba siendo algo bueno!

**III**

Pero regresemos a cuando Chuck regresaba a estar a la par de Ned, con todos los floreros que pudo encontrar el en "Pie Hole", en las manos… con ayuda de Nino que también traía otros. Y todos seguían en silencio.

Con todos los floreros en el mostrador, miraron a Ned. Éste vio a la flor marchita que antes había revivido Amélie, y que luego del minuto, la había marchitado nuevamente. Ned, con la mano sudada y algo temblorosa, tocó… La flor tembló un poco y se iluminó, y empezó a crecer, retorcerse, expandirse, colorearse y a dar aroma, otra vez muy agradecida… ¡Volvió a la vida!

Un suspiro de alivio se dio en todos, mientras Amélie y Ned veían sus relojes, en espera de que pasara el minuto. Y pasó. Pero ninguna flor de los floreros murió, lo que hizo a Emerson Cod dar un gran suspiro de alivio, a Nino y Chuck sonreír de satisfacción; pero Amélie y Ned simplemente se veían y se daban fuerza para lo que venía, lo que en verdad querían saber, lo que en verdad esperaban y deseaban de la vida… Amélie levantó su mano, milimétricamente lento para Ned, imposiblemente lento para lo que su corazón se movía. Y tocó a la flor.

Nada.

¿Nada?

¡NADA!

Los dos se miraron, sonrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y, mientras Chuck y Nino se volvían a verlos de revisar las plantas, Amelie besó a Nino y Ned a Chuck y, aunque Nino y Chuck quisieron responder, no pudieron, porque estaban muertos…

—¿¡Qué rayos les sucede!? —gritó Emerson Cod, poniéndose en pie de un salto, pálido del terror al ver a ellos dos asesinando…

Hasta que reparó en que, con todo el cariño y el cuidado que podría verse en una persona, tanto Amélie como Ned apoyaban el cuerpo del cadáver en ellos, hasta dejarlos lenta y cariñosamente en el suelo. Y Luego Emerson Cod junto a Digby como todo testigo de lo que sucedía, vieron levantarse a ellos dos, caminar hacia un lado, paralelos, viéndose con inmensa gratitud en el rostro y, en la entrada del mostrador ella tan pequeña frente a él, le abrazó y Ned le devolvió el abrazo antes de soltarse, y Amélie entró a detrás del mostrador se acuclilló también, de forma tal que Emerson Cod, ni Digby ni Ned podían ver lo que hacía.

Pero el investigador estaba muy ocupado viendo a Ned, que se agachó y, con un dedo índice y sin miedo, tocó a Nino y este despertó, extrañando, diciendo algo en francés.

—Ned. —Chuck estaba llamándolo, riendo y con los ojos llorosos.

Y, mientras Amélie iba hacia la entrada del mostrador, como hacía Nino, saboreando la espera de la realización de su anhelo al caminar lento; Ned y Chuck se besaron en seguida, con necesidad, y fuerza, y cariño y ternura; con el mostrador entre ellos dos, unas manos agarradas entre sí, las otras en sus rostros. Cuando pararon el primer beso, Amélie y Nino se abrazaban y Digby empezó a ladrar, brincando y meneando la cola frenéticamente; sin poder esperar más su turno para ser asesinado y revivido por la francesa y que así, Ned lo pudiera tocar; Pero Ned y Chuck se miraban, con las manos del otro en el rostro, las frentes unidas, y sonrientes aunque con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emerson Cod, quitando la mirada para que no vieran sus ojos llorosos, se dijo que, aunque bien podía cobrar por ese encuentro, dado que él lo posibilitó, sólo por esa vez lo dejaría gratis.


End file.
